Mafia Gazette Past Issue 87
The Mafia Gazette Issue 87 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Saturday 15th April 'CONCEPTS STRIKE AT GAP: ONE STEP BEYOND? ' By: Jack It has become an accepted evil of late in our community that The Conceptualists are automatically associated with killing, even revered by some for doing so, however events over the weekend sparked widespread outrage in a move that has been judged by many to be a step too far for the Concepts. Last Friday saw the death of Angel Islington, the Capo leader of Mind the Gap, a crime family run out of Las Vegas. Two members of Albert-Neri’s crew, The Apostles, brought on this death. Harry Radner and Mickey-The-Sicilian were both members of The Conceptualists, whilst being housed under the protection of Albert-Neri and his family, and attacked Angel Islington while she was visiting the city of Chicago. Minutes after Angel’s death, her second in command MoneyPenny took the reigns of the family, but also succumbed to the bullets of the two assassins, being in Chicago with Angel. Later heated discussions on the streets revealed the Conceptualists reasons for the attack to be linked to two new members of angel’s family, Thandie and Picasso. Former ties the pair had with ASDA allegedly motivated the Concepts to attempt to destroy the family “just in case” the pair ranked to Made Man and re-established ASDA. Several comments were made in the streets to the tune of this being a pathetic attempt to justify actions that were initiated through pure boredom, since the “retirement” of the Concepts had obviously not curbed their lust for violence. Widespread outrage was seen after the sad events, Angel and MoneyPenny were both established leaders and well-loved individuals, and their deaths have been judged by many to be a step too far for The Conceptualists to justify with their regular propaganda. Several staunch pro-Concept supporters either refused to comment, or outright condemned the action, adding further speculation to the rumour that the Conceptualists are on a downward spiral from the once dizzy heights of their unchallenged reign on the East Coast, having to now abandon their previous “independent” approach, and hide within established NY families for security. While the integrity of these families is called into question for housing the known Conceptualist killers, very few leaders or senior crew members have chosen to defend these accusations, lending more support to the case that these New York families are still under Conceptualist control. More news as it comes in. 'STRIKE OF THE STREET CLEANERS ' By: Natatia It appears that the invaluable Street Cleaners have found a problem with working conditions, benefits, and compensation. The Union called for the walk out of all the Street Cleaners in the major cities. Without their work, the streets, alleys, walls, and fences will be inundated with trash, posters, and other debris. This is not only an eyesore, but also health concerns. For as the trash accumulates, the rats, mice and other vermin will be seeking food and shelter within the piles of refuse. Rats, mice, and other rodents and insects will be able to get what they want from the piles, and then enter into homes for warmth. Rodents carry germs that can bring on Typhoid, Botulism, and many other diseases on their bodies and the fleas that are on the rodents carry terrible things from the streets and sewer. If the strike isn’t settled soon, many in our world could suffer and yes, possibly die from all the sickness. So those in the union, I ask that you negotiate in good faith and come to a quick end. ----UPDATE---- During late night negotiating, the two sides have come to a wonderful agreement. The plan was presented to the Union and the vote was to accept the plan. The Street Cleaners are back on the job. Truly great work, you all should be commended on coming to an agreement so quickly. 'RETURN OF MIGDONALDS ' By: BluffMaster A few days ago, the afternoon was enlightened by the re-opening of the Head Office for MigDonalds® Enterprises. Minutes before the unveiling of the marvellous building, Mr. Miguel, owner and founder of the MigDonalds® Enterprises, gave a short speech about how this would provide an employment opportunity to many who planned to live on an honest living. The grand opening was a little hampered due to some problems with the unveiling sheet and rope, but it was shortly taken care of. Rumours are that the person who was in charge of it was later found dead lying in the gutters. The medical reports said that he died of a heart attack, but the bullets in the chest seemed to tell another story. While thanking everyone who had supported the idea, Mr. Miguel also announced free moose meat burgers for everyone. People loved the idea and it was almost as if havoc broke loose for the burgers. Some people such as Mr. Hustler and Ms. Speechless also proposed franchise options in other parts of the country. The day ended on a calm and peaceful note without a much awaited food fight. People obviously thought free burgers were better in than out. 'BACK WITH A BANG ' By: Caprice On March 28th the well-known group the Conceptualists announced their retirement after nearly 5 months of reign in the community. One of the reporters for the Gazette did an interview with a well-known leader of the conceptualists MrOswald where he announced that it was just time. Now less than two weeks later we see that regardless to public knowledge the conceptualists are still here and stronger than ever. The Deaths of the Mind the Gap Capo, Angel_Islington and the Gap Made Woman MoneyPenny displayed that loud and clear. Angel_Islington and MoneyPenny were both shot less than 20 minutes apart in Chicago and a man whom is now deceased by the name of DontBlink tagged both the funerals “The Conceptualists”. The motive for these deaths became clear when a Conceptualist by the name of RideTheLightning came to the streets to make a public statement. According to RTL the war started when the Conceptualists saw Mind the Gap taking in former ASDA members Picasso who was a made for ASDA after the retirement of its heads and Thandie who seemed to hold a wise guy rank in the crew. Apparently the Conceptualists went to Ms. Islington with their concerns that these high ranking former ASDA members would in fact rank other ASDA members bringing them “back into glory” as RTL stated. After seeing no action from Ms. Islington the Conceptualists decided to kill her. They first attacked Picasso who fled the city after losing 3 bodyguards. The conceptualists then decided to attack other gap members in Dallas killing Rogue_warrior, Tequila_Mockingbird, and x-xDoodatx-x to lure Ms Islington into Dallas but according to RTL she was not to be seen. Then they moved onto Chicago where they soon killed Ms. Islington . After Ms. Islington was killed they knew that the crew would transfer to the Made Man for the gap MoneyPenny. The Conceptualists felt that with MoneyPenny in control there would still be no change so minutes later MoneyPenny was killed as well. According to RTL Thandie and Picasso could have stopped the war at anytime by giving themselves up. RTL stated that that the blame for the war is on the shoulders of Thandie and Picasso he finished his statement with saying, “You don't want to believe any of that? Fine, If you want this war to continue, there is nothing we'd love more, we are bred for battle and murder. Just know we did this to protect the sanctity of what we as a community created in getting rid of ASDA and allowing for a diverse population of crews.” Later on Victoria the Daughter of MoneyPenny came to the streets to add into this debate on behalf of her mother saying that Thandie and Picasso were in fact never made aware that if they were to give themselves up the war would be over because they were not going to send their members out to die. Many have came to the streets expressing anger in the actions of the Conceptualists and some in support of them. With most of Mind the Gaps highest ranking members deceased it seems there is a long road ahead of them will they rebuild or will this war launch on? Only time will tell. 'DERANGED DAUGHTER SPOUTS OFF OBSCENITIES AT MOTHERS FUNERAL ' By: Caprice On the afternoon of April 5th a woman named Cali, the daughter of The-collector was seen at the funeral of her departed mother Spouting off obscenities at a man by the name of Toffee_Finger who had some very negative things to say about The-Collector. Several Witnesses later heard Cali as she was spouting off at the man. One person heard her yelling this at the man calling him several derogatory names and screaming other obscenities. A man by the name of Cult_Hero Later met Cali's Deranged speech with a lengthy response in which he was quoted saying “meds, meds, meds take your meds -- "This was my favourite part as I think you actually made up a song in your head about what it would sound like in a musical number"” Witness say the woman was beyond deranged and seemed to be laughing uncontrollably. Witness also say that Those who knew the late The-Collector were shocked to see her daughter showing this type of display at her Funeral one witness said "There are just certain things you say behind close doors and not over a casket. Pure Disrespect and for her own mother!" The Collector was Gunned down April 5th in the Streets of New York at 1:41 Pm from the police report she appeared to be heavily intoxicated but Coroners reports are still pending for confirmation .Her funeral was held shortly after her death. 'A NEW BANKER IN OUR WORLD ' By: Natatia TheReddeH has recently opened a bank. The only accounts he offers is what he calls “bloodline account”. The premise being that depositors of his bank will have access to their funds, weekly interest, security. The entire idea behind the “bloodline account” is to allow families to keep their savings, gain interest, and protect the future. As it was explained, should the account holder parish, and then the remaining family members will receive seventy-five percent of the account. His offer of giving interest is a draw to most people whose accounts at this time do not. Transfers are allowed, but charged for as in most cases from any bank. The idea for this type of business is not new to our world, but it appears that the owner has taken great steps to ensure the safety of the funds and security for the future members of the family. 'NEWS IN BRIEF ' RETURN OF THE GOOD LIFE. By: Caprice On April the 5th H_Bishop the boss of the Miami family $$$ *Livin' The Good life* $$$ announced in the streets that he planned to rebuild his family. Mr. Bishop had been more than absent on the streets after the death of his good friend and business partner Mackey who was a Made Man under Bishop. Bishop stated that the tragedy from the death of his friends and partner caused him to turn to the bible and a letter written by Mackey before his death causing him to flee to Tasmania to fight his demons. Mr. Bishop continued by apologizing to the members of the Good life who were left alone during Bishop’s sudden disappearance. Mr. Bishop then asked all his members to contact him as he wished to rebuild from the beginning. Will this Family be able to rebuild after almost a month apart? Only time will tell. Best of luck to Bishop and his family. TRAGEDY OF A WORLD WAR BECKONS by Don_Fonzarelli People were shocked two days ago when Jack stood up and tried to provoke a World war. There have been a number of different killings and people have paid dearly. People were in uproar to hear that New York was still on lock down and that a full scale war could erupt at any given moment. Some people I managed to speak to, none of which wanted to be mentioned said that they believed that a war might be necessary to make people realise what is happening on the streets. Others told me that it was just an excuse to get rid of the people that a certain family doesn’t like and to settle old scores, and that there have been too many random killings already so it looks as if there will be many more deaths too come. Will there be a full-blown war on the streets? Or will it be a secret war killing off the larger members of the community one by one? Does Jack have the power, and the connections to start a world war? Hopefully we wont find out. Stepping down from his bench where he made his war proposal speech, Jack was bombarded with different opinions some supporting him some strongly disagreeing. Jack was using a "They want it, they can have it" and a “shoot first ask questions later” argument, which has got more than one Mafioso in trouble, but now that Jack has almost given an invitation for people to try and cause trouble, will a war erupt? More news on this as we have it. 'THE LEADER: WHAT IT TAKES ' By: Yayo-Heights To put it bluntly, what does it take to gain the loyalty and respect of those who you let join the family? I thought one retired leader said it well. “Well I was first very objective about this topic considering Omerta and loyalty to ones family...However, recent times have shown poor leaders so sometimes, their family members might want to overthrow them for being just that... a bad leader. But if you're leader is keeping your boys protected and family running well, than there is no reason why you should object to loyalty to him/her.” Another Mafioso, Althalus, made a good point and a good quality in a leader. “Never once have I thought that she is doing things for her own needs, never once has she decided that she is going to do something for the hell of it. Whatever my boss asks of me I'll do it without question.” A question raised by a fallen solider of streets said. “ What if your boss did something you didn't agree with? Would you stick with them even if you didn't agree with it, from what little you knew of the situation? Or, God Forbid, would you go after another member who had aspirations of grandeur that included killing your boss?” So what does it take? From my point of view it takes someone who is willing to give time to all the members of a family, communication is an important factor, without it wouldn’t be a family, just a group of people who watched each other backs that you don’t know for sure you can trust because there is no communication. Another important quality of a leader is to give respect. How can you expect to gain respect by demanding it? There are ways to ask for respect without demanding it. Maybe a small conversation, a night of playing cards, or even heading out to the local bar for a drink. Maybe one of the most important things a leader can do to show respect and gain a lot of respect is to be active with in the family. Let them know that you will be there to watch their backs as you hope they will watch yours. If they’re low on cash give them some knowing that they wont forget where they got it. I went out into the street hoping to ask some leaders what they think about how involved they should be with their family. I asked H_Bishop how involved with your family do you think a good leader should be? Should they be they’re not ducking the heat and ready to die for their family? Or should they be sitting back and waiting for the donations? Not hesitating he responded “I think a leader should lead by example my friend. This is different in many cases though. If you have the power to sit back and have good enough gunners to do your bidding then what is the need to get your hands dirty. If your family is small with poor gunners then you need to show them how it is done. Different circumstances mean different outcomes but at the end of the day a leader should have knowledge and connections. Knowledge is power amigo.” He seemed busy so I thought Id thank him for his time and be on my way but before I turned my back he said “O yeah-another thing about leader ship is keeping your men happy. If people are not happy they lose interest. You need to be able to have trust and believe in the men beside of you. The closer you are as a team the more effective you become as a family” Bishop then left in his limousine and Canislupis looked interested so I asked him “From your point of view, how involved with a family does the leader have to be to be a good leader?” He openly responded “A good leader runs a crew. A great leader heads a family. A great leader is close to the members of his/her crew and makes every member feel right at home. If the leader can create a family environment then the more likely his family are not going to betray him/her, and will make you more money.” Overall what iv learned from asking questions in the streets is that the most important thing to be a good leader is to lead by example. Some good leaders I’ve come across in my day are vitosback, Vitosangel, and one who is still around today a smart caring and a leader who leads by example a great leader H-Bishop. There are some good leaders listed above but there are some great leaders. One that comes to mind who around today ChOoseyourdeath. He leads by example, he has a large family who he cares for, and he doesn’t care for them because he accepted them into a family that he runs but because he actually is very close to them all. Great leaders will pass in time, but a good leader makes a family name stand, and with a good leader a family name doesn’t die, the original leaders just fade away. 'DELEGATING, MAFIA STYLE ' By: Sirico Buona Sera boys, spring is here and I'm generally in a good mood these days. The funny thing about spring is that it always seems to bring back certain memories. Many years ago (many, many years ago), I got my start in this life running small errands for one of the big boys. It was around this time of year and it was one of the best times I ever had. A few years later, I had someone running those same errands for me. I moved up to more important jobs. Then I got nudged up another notch and someone else took over those jobs for me so I could focus on the bigger picture. -Delegation is Universal- Whether you go from serving drinks and dumping bodies, or from writing and reading reports to commissioning the reports, the common thread is that as you move up in the world, you will have to learn to delegate work to your soldiers or you'll stand still in life. Whatever your business, you have to learn to do so. If you are the boss, your time should be spent strategizing and planning, not mopping the floors. This is how the organization grows more powerful. -Delegate the Dirty Work- The first thing you should pass on to your soldiers is the dirty work. That is why we have button men. Someone needs to be taken care of, so these guys take care of them. All the boss needs to do is figure out who needs to be taken care of and who will do the job. The same applies if you work in an office. Once you know what needs to be done, you can pick the right person to do the job and give them the mandate. You may have to give them a few pointers here and there, but at least it will give you more time to plan other things. -Increase "Soldier" Involvement- By giving your soldiers things to do, you are killing many birds with one stone. You are keeping them busy doing something that will help the organization. Also, you know how to perform the tasks, so you can evaluate how competent they are, which will help when you need to choose a new underboss or lieutenant. Another benefit is that the soldiers learn about the business and can help it grow with their efforts. They'll also know you trust them enough to give them some work. Furthermore, if you give them even more work, they'll be motivated to keep their game on the ball and keep earning for the organization. God forbid you should leave on an extended vacation, the organization will have trained men to take over in your absence. -Avoid The Heart Attack- The bigger your business gets, the less you're able to handle everything yourself. At some point, you will only be directing the work of others, which is a job in itself. Understanding this now can help you avoid a heart attack down the line. Also, go light on those cannolis , they don't help your arteries either. Keep your noses clean and watch your backs. WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO? By: Al---Capone Every day, I see old men walking down the street or "limping" down the street with a cane. And I ask myself, am I ever going to be that way? Would I be happy being that way? Would I have grandchildren? Well, one day I saw one of those old men being mugged. I went up to the mugger and asked why he was hurting this innocent man. He actually stopped mugging the old man and to my surprise, answered me. He said "I have no food to eat, I have no place to stay, and I don't want to work a ****** job. Then he walked away further into the alley with the old man's wallet. I just stood there thinking for a whole 60 seconds. Then I just casually walked over to the old man and helped him up. I thought, what is the world coming to? I helped the old man “walk” home. I offered to drive him home but he just wanted to walk. I didn’t get it. I kept persisting but he just kept saying “NO”. Wow, these old men are stubborn aren’t they? I couldn’t just let him walk home alone, so my only choice was to walk with him. I walked for about five and a half blocks to his house. It was a two-story building with a patio and two balconies. His family was sitting on the patio playing a board game. When they saw me holding him in an awkward way, they all got up and rushed over to him. They asked him what happened but he was too out of breath to talk. Then they asked me, I told them that he was mugged and that I saw it happen. I told them that the mugger was wearing a mask and I couldn’t identify him if I saw him again. So, they just brought the old man inside and sat him down on a cushiony chair. They offered me a cup of coffee for my time. I didn’t refuse since I needed the energy to get back to my car. My legs were aching from the trip because I hardly exercise. So I drank my coffee, gave a few bucks to the old man, said my goodbyes, and started on the journey back to my car. Then, I realized I gave the old man all of the money that I had in my wallet. I said, “too late to get it back now,” and drove home. Good things and bad things can happen in the world. That day, I realized that it’s up to you whether or not they will happen. 'CONSTANZIA’S CORNER ' By: Constanzia_Corleone WHEN TO BLAME OTHERS Listening while travelling through the streets, I hear people making excuses and blaming others for what they have done. If one commits an act or makes a speech, how can they blame that on another? From this reporter’s point of view, unless one is a member of a Family and an order was given, there is no one to blame by you. The fact of the matter is these individuals claim that people from their past are the reason they do certain things. This is ludicrous thinking. If a criminal act occurs, punishment must follow because it was the convicted that did the harm not the memory of their mothers. It’s time to make a stand against this foolishness before we become a no blame society. What do you think of all these excuses concerning things from the past? FUNERAL BEHAVIOUR Disgraceful behaviour at funerals rears its ugly head once again. It seems that during several recent ceremonies the behaviour of the attendees was totally unacceptable, even in this world of ours. Respect, as we all know is not given, it’s earned. We all learned the rules of loyalty and respect growing up as children in our world. Part of that respect is to revere the dead, those who have gone before us. Most of people of our world are religious; it is during this training we learn that it is not for us to judge at someone’s funeral or memorial service. Revenge or vendettas cannot be attended to with the dead. Those attending the services should be able to control themselves until everyone has dispersed from the location, particularly the family. After a decent time of mourning, the family could be addressed concerning whatever the problems may be. 'PICASSO’S PROFILING ' Ever wondered what other people thought of your name and how you presented yourself? Mail me for a $FREE profile rating and review and prepare to be lauded or laughed at. Each issues Star Profile wins $50k. DistinctPink: This name certainly has a ring to it. It doesn’t quite rhyme, but both parts of it sound similar enough for a catchy name to be created. Fairly obviously it points towards a female character (or a gay one). The catchiness of the name implies a bit of class and style, I comes together very well. Name = 8 Picasso Points. I think the picture matches up well with your name. It has a very classical style. The character looks like someone who very well could be from this era. My only slight complaint is that the writing may be a little too modern compared to the rest of the image. Picture = 7 Picasso Points. ~DistinctPink scores 7.5 Picasso Points. Kiran_S: This name is a little unconventionally. Usually the forename would be the initial and the surname would be shown in full. Perhaps it is your real name; it doesn’t ring any bells with me. Also sounds more Irish than Italian. I think I would prefer to see the surname as well. Name = 6 Picasso Points. This is a rather interesting picture; I don’t think I have seen something quite like it before. It shows a bleeding stick figure with a thought bubble. I’m not sure what the message is supposed to be here, is he imagining what he looked like moments before? Quite a quirky image. Picture = 7 Picasso Points. ~Kiran_S scores 6.5 Picasso Points. THA_FIRM: Instantly you have uncovered one of my pet hates. CAPSLOCK is the work of the devil. Why you feel the need to draw attention to yourself by using CAPSLOCK I have no idea. This also seems more likely as a business name rather than a character name. Next time switch CAPSLOCK off. Name = 4 Picasso Points. In comparison, your picture is a lot better. It is a patriotic image and shows off your countries colours as well as its national symbol. Not often do I see such a dramatic swing from poor name to good picture. I quite like the effect of the stars and stripes faded into the eagle’s head. Picture = 7 Picasso Points. ~THA_FIRM scores 5.5 Picasso Points. H_Bishop: At first I though you were referring to Bishop, a robot from a very popular sci-fi movie about Aliens. (The name escapes me, I apologize). Imagine my dismay when, in fact, you are portraying Harold Bishop, Salvation Army hero from ‘top’ Aussie soap ‘Neighbours’. Suddenly I feel a little disorientated. Name = 6 Picasso Points. *Sighs*….And here is the big man himself. Why you would even consider him as a character is beyond me. Perhaps you are Australian? Even at that, there must be bigger OZ heroes, such as Paul Hogan, Dame Edna or even some sort of marsupial? I really am at a loss here. Picture = 5 Picasso Points. ~H_Bishop scores 5.5 Picasso Points. The_Taoiseach: I’m not even going to pretend to know what this means. I’m pretty sure it’s Irish, that’s about it. I could look it up and research it a little, but that would require effort. Besides, I’m far too drunk. Despite having no idea what it means, this name does have a slight degree of intrigue to it. Name = 6 Picasso Points. I’m assuming this is your arm with the tattoo. The clover and cross pretty much confirms the Irish connection. You lose points because you are wearing a dodgy sleeveless t-shirt and there are a couple of spots on show. Other than that, nice arm you have there. Picture = 6 Picasso Points. ~The_Taoiseach scores 6 Picasso Points. That means that this issues Picasso Star Profile is awarded to DistinctPink. Congratulations, $50k and bragging rights are yours. 'OBITUARIES ' Obituaries Coordinator: Absolutely_Sexy Brigante Born: Jan 19th 2:06PM in Las Vegas Died: Apr 8th 11:52AM in Las Vegas Rank: Street Boss Quotes from funeral attendees: Daniel_Garroni - "RIP, my friend." *tips hat* Foamy - "RIP, old man, see you soon." Father_O'Malley Born: Mar 30th 11:44AM in Chicago Died: Apr 8th 12:51AM in Chicago Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Albert-Neri: "Indeed. I await 'getting mine' But not before the story is told. RIP" Rogue_Warrior Born: Oct 16th 11:30PM in Miami Died: Apr 7th 2:33PM in Dallas Rank: Gangster Quotes from funeral attendees: Nargaroth - "RIP" DragonIce - "I Didnt know you but to see a man of such an age dead is always a sad thing. RIP" Paulo_DinardoJr Born: Apr 2nd 12:08PM in Chicago Died: Apr 8th 7:18PM in Las Vegas Rank: Thug Quotes from funeral attendees: Amahagane_Heikane - "Aww...RIP Paulo" Tony-R - "No more Dinardo is sad. Rest In Peace" Evangeline Born: Mar 29th 7:53PM in Chicago Died: Apr 8th 5:53PM in Los Angeles Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Daniel_Garroni - "RIP. It was inevitible. Yet another gunned down in her sleep. The concepts should be ashamed. Mind the Gap." Puck - "Um, what happened? RIP" Benny-Siegel Born: Apr 7th 5:38PM in Miami Died: Apr 8th 3:18PM in Miami Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Lady-Nista - "Walk With Angels. Come back sweety" Zebedee Born: Mar 14th 6:12AM in Chicago Died: Apr 8th 12:46PM in Los Angeles Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Miguel - "Not you too!!! " Money-B - "They will be killing anyone they know will stay true and loyal to NI, Thud, Gap so on. Zeb you know I will be with you until the end bro." Gregoire_de_Fronsac Born: Mar 27th 3:00PM in Las Vegas Died: Apr 9th 11:08AM in Las Vegas Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: TheDegenerateGambler - "You were a fellow family member. It appears you have finally fallen into that sweet gap for the last time. RIP" Roughneck - "Why Greggy, why do you have to try and die more than me all the time? This pissing contest has got to stop! RIP man." Break_Away Born: Mar 28th 6:19PM in Detroit Died: Apr 9th 5:25PM in Miami Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Daniel_Garroni - "RIP. You were a kind soul in a sea of sludge." Paul_Sciaccia-Santo - "RIP, sweetie. I'm sorry i wasn't there to stop it." Sweperr Born: Apr 6th 7:39AM in New York Died: Apr 9th 5:38PM in Miami Rank: Gangster Quotes from funeral attendees: 12guage - "What happened this time? RIP." Kanzi - "RIP man." RideTheLightning Born: Apr 7th 1:52PM in Detroit Died: Apr 9th 2:22AM in Chicago Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Merc - "RIP, RTL. You were such a misunderstood soul" XRated_Zadie - "Rest in Peace. You're the Legend, and always will be. Party on Brutha, and here is one for the road. I love you, RTL" Peachy Born: Feb 28th 5:18AM in Dallas Died: Apr 9th 9:34PM in Miami Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: JohnWayneGacy-Jr - "RIP" Paul_Sciaccia-Santo - "RIP, my buddy." DonJose-G Born: Apr 9th 4:42AM in Dallas Died: Apr 10th 12:41AM in Miami Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Sabatini - "Stay acitizen awile, man, at least 'til you get a bank and a gun. Read my thread in the streets about this." DragonIce - "RIP" DOOdaT Born:Apr 9th 5:11PM Los Angeles Died: Apr 10th 4:12 in Las Vegas jail Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Absolutely_Sexy - Honey, even our daughter is disappointed this time. Leaves 13 Black Orchids and 1 Blood Orchid for family. We love you anyway, Come back to us Tribbiani - nooooooo *lays a red rose on coffin* RIP mate Beautiful_Chatis Born: Jan 7th 4:44 in Las Vegas Died: Apr 10th 7:07 in Las Vegas Rank: Street Boss Quotes from funeral attendees: Miguel - Now that she's away, I can finally molest her horses in peace! is considering opening opening a heavy petting zoo. Anberlin - RIP, going fpr madeness hun you were almost there. XRated_Zadie Born:Apr 6th *824AM in Chicago Died: Apr 10th 7:09 PM in Miami Rank: Thug Quotes from funeral attendees: Miguel - anyone remember Nick? Absolutely_Sexy - You shall be counted among his favoured sheep. And have all the protection of Angels in Heaven. leaves 13 Black Orchids and 1 Black Orchid, sorry Sis I wasn't around Good_Fella Born:Apr1 5:19 PM in Chicago Died Apr 10th 7:03 in Miami Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Leroy - You were never going to be allowed to live as that name my friend. Merc - RIP good-fella 21 gun salute. JD-Morrison Born: Apr 3rd 1:40 AM in Las Vegas Died: Apr 10th 5:47 in Atlanta Rank : Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: Django_Reinhardt - RIP I know how it feels. People just can't keep their guns holstered. D-V-S - RIP Isabella-Rossellini Born: Mar 22nd 4:37 in Chicago Died Apr 10th 5:14PM in Chicago Rank: Thug Quotes from funeral attendees: Puck _oh no Who killed her? WS please. RIP xxDOOdaTxx - *lays a large wreath* you are a dear friend and I will miss you greatly..RIP *sits by the grave.* UncleTucker Born:Apr9th 11:12 AM in Las Vegas Died Apr 10th 2:16PM in Las Vegas Rank: Hoodlum Quotes from funeral attendees: XRated_Zadie - Rest In Peace, Darlin Johnny--Torrio - Shut man, you came to my bar in LA that gains respect....RIP Bruv Anberlin Born: Apr4th 8:01PM in Chicago Died:10th PM in Atlanta Rank: Street Boss Quotes from funeral attendees: Lil_Potzy -RIP sir have your son get a hold of me. Caprice - RIP Hun.... Angel_Islington Born Feb 10th 5:54 PM in Chicago Died Apr7th 4:16 PM in Chicago Rank: Capo Quotes from funeral attendees: Triple_H - Rest in peace, Angel you were an awesome leader Money-B: Angel, this is sad... I will be here for your kin as always.. Nothing has been able to keep me from you for more than a period of time at the most and death will not tear our family apart. "Sleep well, the wings of angels carry you to a better place HeavyweightHammer: Rest in peace, Angel, May you find the peace in the next life that was so cruelly denied to you in this one simplified-complexity: Words escape me. I called back in on this life of crime to catch up with a few old family friends. You and your family have kept me here. We will live on in your honour. Good night dear, see you on the other side MoneyPenny Born: Feb 27th 10:23AM in Chicago Died: Apr 7th 4:34PM in Chicago Rank: Made Man Quotes from funeral attendees: x-Doo-x: you were always so good to me..your kindness will never be forgotten your at peace now Mad—Dog: MoneyPenny, I wish you would wake up. RIP MP there are few like you Puck This is all a horrible nightmare! I'll wake up anytime soon.... RIP PerfectionPersonified: Moneypenny you should never have been killed today, you were my mothers inspiration she adored you unconditionally. Sleep well 'OBITUARY OF CONSTANZIA CORLEONE ' By: Natatia Constanzia Corleone passed away on Thursday when an assassin’s bullet found its target while she was in her father’s pub. She took her final breaths as her head laid in her sister Natatia’s lap. Constanzia was born in Corleone, Sicily on September 29th, the fourth child born to Merc and Mrs. Merc. She was raised and trained most her life in the Old Country. Her education began in primary school in the village. Thoughtfully, her secondary classes were taken in the Convent of the Little Sisters of Mary. It was at the convent that she spent most of her summers and learned a great deal about both the Lord and helping others. To continue her education, she arrived on the shores of America and promptly found work and enrolled at Radcliff. She remained at that particular college until she earned a Bachelor of Arts majoring in Journalism and a Bachelor of Science in Psychology majoring in Social Work. Her secular work was with charities, which assisted the poor and counsel the troubled. Though, her most beloved gift was her ability to put words to paper and provide information and enjoyment to others. Most of the time, she worked freelance getting stories wherever she found them, but when cash became tight, she would have no problem being hired by a publication or to a publishing house as an editor for regular pay. Constanzia is predeceased by her son, Anthony; her mother, Mrs. Merc; her twin sister, Constantia; her grandparents, Don Santino Bonanno, Angelina Bonanno. Constanzia is survived by her father, Merc; her siblings, sisters Natatia and Rosalie, brothers, Santino and Paulo; many aunts and uncles as well as cousins. Visiting hours will be at the Startiana Funeral Home from 4:00 -8:00 pm. A mass will be held at the Cathedral starting at 11:00AM with interment to follow at the Family mausoleum. In lieu of flowers, the Family requests that donations be made to the Little Sisters of Mary Convent in Corleone, Sicily. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' The familiar Gothic Tavern is back, but this time around it is located in Las Vegas on the strip not far from the Mayors house, but far enough from Migdonalds so the smell wont drift into the bar and put you of your pint. A traditional Victorian style bar which has nothing but the finest of ales and spirits, chef specials on the food, typically consisting of bangers and mash, or steak type menus. A relaxed feel to the bar offers a great place to read the gazette or chat with friends. Comes with local drunk who sits in the corner telling his tall tails. So what you waiting for head down to The Gothic Tavern in Las Vegas. (For bar sign see Gothic Angels profile) 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) POSITIONS VACANT: Classifieds Coordinator and journalists wanted for national newspaper. Pleace contact CarmelaDeAngelis for details. 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Horses for sale Old Monster $399,000 Castaway Magic $399,000 Totally Clown $349,000 For horses and a good price contact Picasso. 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ---horses for sale--- Friendly Fred - $500,000 a fun horse, last prize : Mar 19th 06:00AM Cool WitchCraft - $1,500,000 a pretty good horse, last prize: Apr 6th 01:00PM 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) TNT horse stables – we buy and sell horses Current horses for sale: Santas Little Helper – $2,000,000 ONO Undercover Runner - $2,000,000 ONO Cool WitchCraft - $2,000,000 ONO We are open to offers on: Sugar Prince Doubtful Vandal Famous Flyer Naked Whiskey To buy or sell horses contact Trinitrotoluene. 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) GunSmoke offering horses for everyone's budget. Prices are negotiable. Square Drunk $800,000 Innocent Liquid $600,000 Disturbed Hooker $2,000,000 Futuristic Joe $400,000 Chubby Fred $400,000 Cool Star $2,000,000 Cute Kid $500,000 Dirty Maniac $2,000,000 Colorful Chick $2,000,000 Stoned Priest $500,000 Silver Angel $500,000 Drunk WitchCraft $750,000 Modern Kidnapper $800,000 Scrawny Mouse $600,000 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Infinite Stables Easter Sale Cut-Price horses for sale 1 Swift Cheese $700,000 2 Blonde Dog $2,000,000 3 Dusty Thing $500,000 4 Olympic Fireball $2,000,000 5 Jumping Chick $3,000,000 6 Big Joe $800,000 7 Bleeding Lemming $1,000,000 8 Southern Magic $2,000,000 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC)15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to CarmelaDeAngelis c/o the Mafia Gazette. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines.